Love in loss
by tweenageliars
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are given a second chance through odd means. Haleb Future Fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"The company of many does not erase the loss of one another." – Unknown

The little girl leaned onto Hanna's hip, she was probably tired from the over hour long funeral proceedings.

Hanna smoothed the little girl's, curly brown hair then patted her back, the last week had been tremendously difficult on her, and she couldn't imagine how a seven year old was handling it.

Caleb stood next to Hanna, wondering how even after what happened he still wanted nothing more than to just hold and protect the two girls beside him now more than ever.

When Hanna had promised Mona that she would take care of Nahani, in the case that Mona were to get hurt or pass on , she didn't think it would be less than a year later she would have to fulfill her promise.

Her beautiful strong best friend, was gone now, laying in a nice wooden box , six feet under being covered with dirt. Mona had survived vicious bullying, had a child at eighteen, and raised her daughter by herself. A young woman with so much love and strength, taken by a weak heart, the irony.

Caleb, Hanna and Nahani sat back down as everyone passed and gave their condolences; they all nodded politely and shook their hands.

"I'll drive you home?" Caleb stated as the three were left in the field alone.

'He hasn't changed much in three months, still kind, still handsome' Hanna thought

"I think we'll be alright." Hanna replied in a hoarse whisper  
she was afraid if she said anymore she would burst into tears like she had every day since she heard the news.

"That wasn't a question , I don't feel safe having you drive when you're like this." Came his reply.

She nodded softly, agreeing with him, she wanted to answer to him and tell him that she was Heartbroken not drunk, but she was too tired to do so, and some part of her wanted him around.

Hanna stood up with the little hazel eyed girl still close to her.

Nahani like her mother was usually very talkative and active and happy, but if you found your mother laying on the kitchen floor not breathing you wouldn't be inclined to speak as much either.

Caleb's car still smelt the same, like hot leather and perfectly ripe apples. He still had her lips accessory hanging from the rear view mirror; it was a joke gift Hanna had got him at a work seminar she went to. He had barely looked at it when she gave it to him and she didn't expect him to actually put it up, nor even keep it up after their break-up three months ago.

The short drive to Hanna's apartment was quite, not a word was spoken and the only sound was the low buzzing of the radio and the lights snores of the exhausted little girl in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"The worst kind of pain is seeing someone you love in pain" – GBatiste

The car ride was almost silent with only the low buzzing of the radio and snores from the little girl in the back seat.

Caleb pulled into his old parking spot and damn did it feel good to be back in the building again.

"I'll grab Mochi and meet you upstairs." Caleb uttered as he left out the driver's door and towards the back seat.

'Mochi' was the nickname Caleb had given to Nahani a couple of years ago, when the uncle niece team had gone to the supermarket and got the same named treat. Nahani found the taste of the treat not to her liking but loved the word and kept repeating it, Caleb then started to call her 'Miss Mochi' but that was a bit long, so he took it the 'miss' and viola! Nahani 'Mochi' Raine Vanderwaal was introduced.

Hanna grabbed her purse and headed towards the door, then towards the elevator with Caleb trailing behind her. They reached the fourth floor and entered her apartment in complete silence.

"Where do you want me to lay her down?" Caleb asked in a low whisper, attempting not to wake the child.

Her beds not ready so, ou...ah, my bedroom" Hanna caught herself

Caleb heard her Freudian slip but didn't respond. He just walked off through the familiar hallway and went to lay the little girl down.

It felt so odd to him to be in this apartment again, because here he felt at home where he was staying now was bigger but it just wasn't the same. Hanna was here, therefore this was home.

Caleb walked back through the hallway trying to embrace every second because he likely wouldn't be here for a while. He turned into the kitchen to find Hanna pouring herself a glass of water.

She looked pained but she still looked beautiful. Her blonde/brownish hair was in a messy ponytail, she had taken off her shoes and thrown them in the corner, Caleb also thought that he had never seen an under the knee simple black dress look sexier.

"Hopefully she'll be asleep for a while." Caleb announced .

"Ya hopefully" Hanna replied in a low tone as she took a sip of her water.

They stayed quiet for a bit just standing there trying to avoid each other's lingering looks.

Till finally "How are you?" Caleb asked.

"Is that an actual question?' Hanna retorted

Damn he missed that spark.

"Hanna" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand " I just thought talking about it would help" Caleb completed.

"I'm better than I was five days ago, little touching and sarcastic, I think this phase of grief is depression, hopefully tomorrow I'll be on acceptance and I'll get myself together, cause the last thing Nani needs is a guardian who is a gross sobbing mess." She didn't know why she was telling him all this, but he was Caleb and she trusted him.

Caleb took in what Hanna said then spoke "Rushing yourself to get over it isn't going to do anything but hurt you more. Mochi understands what you're going through and your mom and Ted and I will be there to help. Hanna you're not alone, but you have to give us a chance, you have to let us in."

'Maybe I should listen to him this time.' Hanna thought.

She didn't want to start crying in front of him, but now not only was she missing Mona, she was missing him too and missing his hugs and having him around when she needed him.

"You know it's funny cause, whenever I felt this way I would always call Mona and now I can't." She said as a tear slipped from her left eye down her cheek.

"You can call me." The man tried to comfort as he stepped towards her

That's when she burst into full on tears, sobbing , her heart aching.

Caleb brought her into him, he put his strong hands on her back and pulled her close.

" I never hhhad to call you, youuu were always there and now you're not and its all my fault " she spit through her sobs and into his black dress shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Love is giving someone the power to destroy you...but trusting them not to - Unknown

" I never hhad to call you" she stammered "Youuu were always there for me and now you're not and its all my fault" she spit through her sobs and into his black dress shirt.

 **Three weeks later.**

"Hey!" exclaimed as he entered his former apartment. Caleb presence in the apartment had now become a usual since Mona's funeral. He and Hanna had spent most of that night cuddling on that couch, until Nahani woke up, the three then had a nice quiet supper and watched movies till they fell asleep.

Now Caleb spent most of his time there, helping Hanna out, with chores and taking care of Nahani and secretly spending much needed time with her.

"Hi" Hanna responded, with a smile. A genuine smile, she'd finally stopped forcing her smiles and slowly getting back to normal.

Caleb followed her voice to the kitchen and found her unpacking groceries.

"What happened? I was waiting at the door for my hug." Caleb said as he grabbed a box of fruit loops from the white plastic bag and placed it in the right spot.

"Nani went to her friend's birthday party sleepover, remember." Hanna knitted her eyebrows.

Caleb mentally slapped himself for forgetting, Nahani had been begging Hanna to let her go to the birthday party for a week and a half and finally two days ago Hanna had agreed. Nahani was so excited to go but sad that she had to cancel her trip with her uncle Caleb to the bookstore. He had completely forgotten about the party, so his whole trip over to the apartment was now useless.

At least now he got to spend some time with Hanna and maybe talk to her, without having to restrict what they had to say because there was a seven year old around.

"How'd you know I wasn't talking about a hug from you?" He said with an uncontrollable smile.

 **"** Were you?" Hanna asked with the click of her tongue and a raise of her left eyebrow.

'God damn.' Caleb thought as he looked at her. Her dimples were showing and she looked so smoking hot in her red silk top and simple dark blue skinny jeans.

Caleb snapped out of his daze long enough to clear his throat and change the subject, "Do you want me to put the juice boxes in the fridge or the cupboard?"

Hanna laughed at his antics, "Fridge please, Nani likes them cold."

"So since she's not here, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Caleb said as he finished putting the last couple of groceries away.

" I got this tequila from Mexico as a present a few months ago. I've been saving it for a tough time, and the way my life's been going the last six months, I think it's time I down this sucker till I pass out."

"Hanna." Caleb sighed.

"Caleb I'm not looking for pity or guidance, I just want one night to be trashed and act twenty-four. Nani not's here, I'm doing the right thing and not putting her life in danger. So please just give me this one thing." Hanna stated kind of angrily as she grabbed the bottle and a glass.

"I was just going to ask if you would like a drinking buddy" Caleb said. She was right he was going to give her a long speech, but knowing Hanna she wouldn't back down. It was better for him to stick around make sure she was safe, than argue with her and have her kick him out and them in the same position they were in four months ago.

Thank you guys so much for reading,i love this story so much and i wanna write and update every second of the day. PM ideas for story ideas or plot twists for this story,or just to say hi.

Remeber to review and follow. See you soon.  
-M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

" I wish I could make you strong again. To believe in yourself like I believe in you my friend. If I could take your pain away I would on any given day. – Sonja Mylin.

"If I knew a year ago that we'd be where we are now , I would have kissed you harder, hugged you more, listened to you." Hanna spoke as she shot down the last bit of liqueur left in her glass.

It was half past nine pm, Caleb and Hanna had been sitting on her apartment balcony, drinking and talking, well Hanna was more or less slurring than talking.

Caleb wasn't as a fan of the tequila so he opted out and drank beer instead but Hanna was determined to finish that bottle of tequila with our without his help. Now she was a pour away from finishing the bottle and was absolutely hammered.

Caleb was quarter way through his third beer, but still had most of his mind intact. It was nice to see Hanna like this; relaxed and free , but she also said some things that he knew she had been suppressing and he knew hurt her.

"You know, it's so fucking hard to get over you." The blonde continued "Every time I think I'm over you for a couple of days, then find your sweater at the bottom of the closet , or see a picture of you or meet you in person and I remember how sweet and loving and protective you are and I'm back to the start. You're not ugly too which does help."

Caleb just took another sip of his beer and laughed. He knew that if she remembered this in the morning she would regret her words so much.

Hanna tried to get up out of her seat, the darkness of the night and her drunkenness didn't help as she stumbled and failed to find her balance.

Caleb stood up and held her by the hand to help her stand up straight.

"Hold it there tipsy." The brunette laughed as he snaked his arm around her waist

Then, she leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back she pressed her tongue to his lips, and he granted her access to delve inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of tequila and beer being exchanged. He knew it was wrong but he missed her dearly and the sense of familiarity was calming.

Hanna pulled away first to breathe, then as fast as she stopped he started again. She went in to kiss him and midst the short staccato kisses she mentioned something about going inside.

That was it, Caleb knew exactly what would happen if he went inside with those intentions, it was hard to fight, was the love of his life, her body was banging and he hadn't had sex in almost six months.

His brain was saying no, both of them would regret this, but his dick was very obviously expressing its feelings on the matter.

Caleb led Hanna through the sliding doors and into the apartment, and she continued to kiss him and say some incoherent sentences, that he couldn't really put together but he assumed it was something sexual or dirty.

It was a difficult task having to take her to her bedroom with her kissing him and trying to pull at his shirt, or repeatedly touching him.

Finally they made it to the bedroom. He tried to pull the covers and lay her down on her side. It was best for both of them if she just kept her currently clothing on.

"caleeeeb , come on. I wanna you wanna its okay." She pleaded like an idiot. And she tried to get out of bed.

Caleb swiftly tucked her back in and laid her down. "I know baby but, I don't want the possibility of you walking up and feeling horrible about a drunken decision"

You , always had to be the smart one she replied as she laid her head on the pillow. All the fight was probably knocked out of her I the hallway.

He smoothed down her hair and turned to the door "I clean up then I'll come back and check on you, kay."

"Caleb... wait." Hanna mumbled

"hum." Came the man's closed mouth response.

" I love you, have fun." she said as she dozed. That made his heart smile, she was so cute and those words for her lips always made him happy.

"I love you too, Princess, more than anything." He whispered as he turned off the light and quietly shuffled out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**  
"Never above you. Never below you. Always beside you." - Walter Winchell.

"Not that I don't love having you sleep on my couch but, why are you sprawled on my couch at nine thirty AM?" Hanna asked as she picked a small brown and white pillow from the floor and threw it on top Caleb.

"Huh?" Caleb rasped as he rose from his laying position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep waiting for the taxi."The man apologized

"It's okay, you cleaned before you knocked out. So I'm happy." She responded as she sat on the couch.

Caleb laughed and continued to rub his face. " How are you awake, after how much you drank last night I thought you'd be passed out till mid afternoon."

"I woke up an hour ago to my work alarm blaring and a migraine and I couldn't go back to sleep, So I decided to take some Advil then get ready and grab some coffee." She replied. "Speaking of um last night, could you fill me in what happened between my second glass and this morning." The blue eyed woman completed.

" You really don't remember anything?" Caleb asked as he rubbed his hands together.

" Bits and clips but I can't really put anything together." She answered.

He questioned whether or not to tell her about their kiss and her spilling her heart to him and when she told him she loved him.

"We mostly talked about Nani, and her growing up and Mona, then when I thought you had enough to drink, I took you to bed and cleaned up." He was going to tell her the truth but not the whole truth. He felt that if something that happened the night before meant anything to hanna, her subconscious wouldn't have suppressed it.

"I feel gross; I'm going to head out." Caleb spoke as he rose from the couch. He needed to get away from her before he told her more or before he kissed her.

Maybe I didn't actually kiss him or tell him how much I miss him but I did tell him I love him. Maybe I don't mean much to him anymore.' She thought as she watched him get up.

"Thanks for coming and cleaning up and stuff" Hanna spoke softly as she walked him to the door

The two said their goodbyes and she closed the door after him.

Caleb beat himself up all the way to his apartment. He should have told her the whole truth maybe things would change between them, maybe they would get back together, or maybe shed' be angry and ban him from seeing his Mochi. The right thing wasn't as clear this time.

Hanna was questioning his actions too, why didn't he just come out and say it. It was the best way for them to talk about what happened, to talk about their relationship. To fix things, maybe he didn't want to fix things, maybe he was over her and over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
** "Faith is taking the first step even when you can't see the whole staircase." – Martin Luther King Jr.

"Moch, you have to pick one, and we have to go, I promised Han, you'd home at six and its already five-fifty." Caleb said exasperatedly.

It was a Sunday. Exactly one week since Caleb had failed to tell Hanna the whole truth.

Hanna had dropped Nahani off at Caleb's apartment in the morning before her shift at the hospital and he promised her that he would bring the little girl back in good time.

He thought it would be a good idea to, have a little outing with Nani. He took her for breakfast, then they went and watched a movie, after they played at the park for longer than expected, and finally the mini Mona's favourite place to be, the bookstore.

Caleb loved to see the smile that came onto the little girls face, when she entered the bookstore, but currently she was testing his patience and he was considering just, leaving without any books.

"I know we have to go, but its so hard to pick just three books." the tinier brunette whinned as she stared harder at her possible options.

"Nahani Rai..." Caleb started in a stern voice.

"Okay, okay no need for the full name I'm done. I'll take these." She moved the stacks around, dropped the other books in the book bin and took her books to the counter.

Caleb sighed and followed her to the counter. Just a month living with Hanna and she was speaking like her.

Caleb paid for the books and the duo made their way to Caleb's car and started on their drive to Hanna's.

"Uncle, Caleb." Nahani called from the backseat.

"Mochi." The man responded with a smile on his face.

" Can you turn down, the radio . I want to talk to you, we don't talk anymore. "She replied somewhat sternly

"okayyy." Caleb obliged to her demand and turned the volume down. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He completed as he slowed down to a stop, God damn rush hour traffic, the fifteen minute journey would now take him at best thirty minutes.

"You and aunty Hanna." The seven year old said unknowing to how touchy this subject was tfor him.

"I don't know, if I should talk about this Moch." He said trying to avoid the conversation.

" I promise, it's not bad and you said you won't keep secrets from me. I'm seven I can handle it." The girl attempted to say the sentence in her most mature voice.

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw her cute face. She was right he did promise not to keep secrets from her. "Okay fine, but if I say pass you do not question it, you move on. Deal?"

"Dea.l" Nahani agreed with rapid shaking of her head,making her curls bounce."so how come to don't stay with her at your apartment?"

"Because we broke up." He thought he had accepted his and Hanna's breakup but after saying it out loud in a while, it still hurt.

"Why?" Nahani inquired.

"Because, one believed too much and one didn't believe enough." The man summarized,as traffic started moving again.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to know which was which hey. My mom said that you'll get married and have beautiful babies. She was too smart and great interpreting context clues.

He didn't really know how to reply to that comment, the car was silent, till the second grader piped up again.

"Uncle Caleb, do you love Aunty Hanna?" He found it so odd how she could jump from question to question but still keep somewhat of a connection.

He contemplated passing the question, but he could feel her eyes on him and he spoke as if he had practiced for years." Yes. See It's hard to just stop loving someone, she and has been my best friend for almost as long as you've been born. Of course I do."

"Then ask her to be your girlfriend again" She spoke as if Caleb was too smart to not have figured out this simple solution already

"I wish but it's not that simple." He said as he pulled onto Hanna's street.

"Yes it is. She misses you, you know. I asked her yesterday. She misses how you smell and your hugs and other girly stuff. Nahani said, you could already here the excitement in her voice.

"Are you supposed to be telling me this?" Caleb asked with the raise of his eyebrow.

"Not really, but I promise she said it. Tell her you miss her then, you two will hug and date and you'll fall back in love and you'll get married and we'll be a family and you can take me to the book store anytime and well be happy forever. The girl rambled as she unbuckled her seat and got out of the car.

"Moch, I know you want this picture perfect happy grand finale, but things don't always work out that way, I'm sorry."They were just about to reach Hanna's apartment door, and he needed her to know that even if things didn't go to plan, things would still be alright.

"But you haven't even tried, you have to try."She pleaded with the man.

"k, I'll try or you, but Mochi you have to know that if doesn't work out like hope. I love you, you hear me?" Caleb said genuinely.

"I know. You're my uncle Caleb." she replied as she let go of his hand to press the elevator button. He knew what she meant by that comment, he was hers and if was perfect, he couldn't mess this up.

They reached the apartment door and knocked,just waiting for Hanna to open the door was making his palms sweat profusely.

Damn this was going to be hard.

 **Author note  
My gracious me that was a lot to write and edit,but i love for reading remember to review and see ya soon.**  
 **-M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
"Dont be fooled by your so much more room for happiness." – Room for happiness by Kaskade.**

"Be kind, and happy, and try your best and love everyone and..." Caleb rambled as he sat next to Nahani on her purple bubble bedding.

" Uncle Caleb." Nahani interrupted "It's almost ten, I need my beauty sleep and you need to talk to aunty Hanna. Goodnight, bye, love you." She said it in the She said it in the sassiest and Hanna like way possible.

"Okay, missy miss. Love you goodnight." Caleb kissed her forehead, turned off the light and left her bedroom.

The man deliberately walked slowly into the living room, rubbing his hands, and nervous as hell and not anticipating this long awaited conversation.

Caleb sat down on the couch and spoke calmly "So , about that talk, I was talking about earlier." He was so nervous he could even formulate his sentences correctly.

"Oh ya." The blonde replied as turned down the volume on the TV. "So, what's up?"

Her damn smile got him every time.

"Um, I was um talking to Nahani and she was questions." He spoke quietly and slowly.

"Okay." She nodded waiting for him to finish.

"About us and stuff." He was stalling and she could tell.

"Caleb, just say it." Hanna influenced.

" Fine, I wanna talk about, and what's happening..with...us." Finally it was out, he could exhale.

" Caleb..." she sighed

" I'm just asking for us to talk. I want to know what happened, cause I wanna how we went from excitement and joy to separated then breaking up. I wanna know what I could have done to make the last seven years last longer.

God damn him doing this, to her right now.

"You know what changed Caleb." She replied softly.

"Physically yes, it hurt me too, but after that, we broke up a while after. My question is what happened to us after."The brunette moved closer to the blonde, he wanted to show his sincerity.

" I felt like, it was all my fault and at the time I couldn't forgive myself so there's no way you could forgive me and all the love was deep mass hatred." She spoke even quieter than before, she looked at her hands as she spoke embarrassed of her past feelings.

"I could never hate you."Caleb kept inching closer slowly. He wanted to hug her but didn't want to scare her.

"I know that now, but at that time that's how I felt and how I thought. When you kept telling me that you still loved and it wasn't my fault I was so in my own head that I couldn't even hear you. And I feel horrible now because, you feel bad about stupid stuff that I did, and now both of us regret it and I don't know." The regret was very evident in her voice and tears were in her eyes.

"I should have listened to you too and given you space and fought harder instead of just being frustrated and leaving." The brown eyed man apologized.

It was silent, but not that awkward silence they'd been having usually, a peaceful calming silence. They were taking in the short conversation. They were finally hearing each other.

"So where do we go from here?" The blonde said.

"Depends do you think there's any possibility of us getting back together." Caleb nodded with a hopeful smirk.

"Well now that you've asked that I think there's a high chance of that happening." Hanna smiled. "But first I want a date." She added.

"Seriously?" he knew it was very Hanna like to want something extravagant, even if they had known each other for this long.

"Yes, seriously." She replied simply as she pushed herself towards the front of her seat.

"Youre still going to get back with me if I don't right?" The man asked as he shifted in his seat too.

"Maybe." She winked "I have to go to sleep now." The woman stood and began to walk away.

"How about we cuddle and that counts as the date. "

"I'll take it, but it won't be the date." The blue eyed woman spoke over her shoulder.

He followed her anyway. For the next week he was going to make her want him as much as he wanted her right then.

 **Next morning**

" Fuck you Caleb." Hanna cussed as she pulled her hair into a bun and pulled her red scrubs over her legs.

"Well... we kind of.." He leaned on her bed dresser as he hinted towards their early morning endeavours.

"You laugh, but I'm late for work and it's your fault." She replied frustratedly.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you muchhhhh." Caleb elongated his words.

"Whatever. I'll shake Nani on my way out, but you'll probably need to actually wake her up in ten minutes. She'll get bathed and brush her teeth and hair by herself while you get her breakfast ready. She doesn't like breakfast so don't make a lot but make sure she drinks at least half a glass of milk and a bit of fruit so she's not starving. Her lunch and agenda are already on the counter, just put them on in her backpack and head out by eight-twenty. Hanna rambled as she ran around the room, putting on her shoes and grabbing her purse and keys.

"k, wake, food, lunch, leave. Got it.." He summarized "You sound like a mom now, you know'

Hanna knew she changed the last month, but it was for the best so she passed over his comment and kept on "Caleb make sure she has everything, I don't want the school calling because she has two left shoes on."

"Han, I've got this, we do this almost every weekend. It's okay." He spoke as he got out of bed.

"Thanks for taking her to school, I appreciate it." Hanna spoke gently

"It's no problem, I think Nan, will get a kick out of seeing me this early. Now gimme kisses before you leave." Caleb walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips.

The blonde smiled and gave him gave him a peak on the lips. "k, bye have fun."

"We will." The man waved and waited to hear the door close.

Finally after almost half a year, all parties involved were genuinely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us everyday...unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed and very dear. –Frank G Mcphesson.**

It was so nerve racking walking up to her door. He was glad he had put on two layers of roll on and worn a black dress shirt.

It was Friday night and the planning and booking and nerves had come up to this moment. He had picked one of the most romantic restaurants in town, he had set up a little surprise for after, He had even made sure that Nahani could sleep over at Emily's. Everything was in place.

He smoothed out his shirt, rubbed his palms on his pants and knocked on the door. The few seconds he waited he continuously fidgeted trying to find a "cool" position to stand in.

Hanna opened the door and Caleb felt like he had died and gone to the gates of heaven. She looked so good in her black bodice dress, and her bouncy curls and her six inch pumps. He was sure he had been staring for a bit, but she just looked so good.

"Hey! You look handsome." Hanna said as she stepped aside to let Caleb in.

"You, look amazing. If I died right now at least I would die happy." Caleb spurred

"Thank you. I thought I'd look my best for Bricco's?" the blonde tried to ask slyly.

"Hanna I told you I'm taking you to Rico's pizza palace and plays and we are going to have a great time." Caleb joked as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"At first I thought you were joking but know I'm questioning it. It took me two hours to get ready and if you dare." Hanna warned

"Babe, I'm joking. Come on Han have some faith."

"Sure, ok let's go." She smirked as she out her coat on

Caleb smiled at her and led the way out.

The last week had been great. They texted and flirted and snuck in kisses when Nahani wasn't looking, but he didn't stay over, they didn't want to risk Nahani finding out, she was the newest and most fragile part of this relationship and they didn't want to give her false hope. To be honest they weren't sure if this was just a fling themselves.

The pair walked down to Caleb's truck and he drove to the restaurant. It was beautiful, it had dim lightning and live music and exceeded Hanna's expectations.

They were lead to their both table and handed their menus.

"Oh my glory, this place is so beautiful." The blonde glimmed as she admired.

"See now you know how if feel about you." Caleb grinned looking directly at her.

"So cute, but so cheesy." The woman laughed.

The waiter came and took their drink and appetizer order.

"So, how are you feeling?" The brunette inquired.

"I'm happy. I know it sounds like such a blah answer but I finally feel relaxed and like I can release a breath I was holding for months. And I just feel happy." Hanna replied genuinely.

"It makes me happy to have you happy." The twenty-five year old said as he reached across the table and held the woman's hand.

"Caleb..Thanks for being there. Just you being around helped me out a lot." The blonde spoke softly as she rubbed her thumb over her hand.

"Anytime." His response was simple but he meant it.

 **Middinner**

"I swear she's too smart." The man laughed as he thought of his favourite little girl.

"What do you expect? She's a little book addict and you keep feeding her habit." The blue eyed woman replied.

"You'll be happy to know that, when I talked to her on the phone the other day. She described in detail the three best shoe options that would go well with the dress you are going to get her for Christmas. The tan man smirked.

"That's my girl. It's so weird, like I have another person to take off and feed and stuff. And I always thought that you could only love a child that was biologically yours like your own child, but I love her and want to protect her and my favourite sound is her little laugh. It's so amazing that we get to help her, and love her and just be with her while she's growing up and on her journey and stuff. I don't know how to summarize her in so little words." Hanna sighed as she toke it all in.

"Both you are so amazing. You've learned to work so efficiently together and find a balance in such a short time. Moch, I know is great. But you're amazing; you went from being the cool aunt to being a mom. You take care of her day in day out and the amount of love you exude is so beautiful. That's why I found it so hard to be in Nani's life but not in yours. I just love you so much. He didn't mean to say it; it was just so natural to say to her. And she looked so beautiful and he was so proud of her. He held his breath as he looked into her eyes and waited for her response.

"I love you too." Hanna grinned, that wonderful grin that the man across from her loved so much.

Caleb took a breath, praising the lord that she hadn't thought he was moving too fast and dumped his ass right then.

"You want to head out, we can have desert at my apartment?" Caleb asked as the waiter came to grab their plates.

"Ya." The blonde agreed happily, she was hoping she'd get to this dress off soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **Good relationships just don't happen. They take time, patience and two people who truly want to be together." – Unknown**

"I'm done! Can you just tell me." Nahani bounced as looked up a Hanna.

It was six pm and Hanna Caleb and the seven year old were sitting on the living room floor eating supper.

"You sure? Are you done guessing?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, unless you want to give me a hint." Nahani tried.

"fine, out with it already." The girl slumped in defeat.

In response Hanna just shook her head and laughed.

"Ok see the thing is ,um, me and cacacaleb and I." Hanna stuttered. "We've been seeing each other, for a bit now and um..."

The woman found it so hard to phrase this as simply as she could; she'd practiced but now seeing the little girls' hopeful eyes.

"We've been dating again." Caleb summed up.

Hanna and Caleb had just made the decision to call themselves a couple yesterday and right after the also decided that it would be best to tell Nahani soon and today was that day.

"I knew it! I should have thought of guessing that." The child exclaimed in delight, making the adults laugh."This is great ,so you're getting married and your moving in and you'll be here every morning and we can make pancakes or waffles or crepes and we can take walks and go to the bookstore all the time, and..." The tiny brunette ramble quickly

"Wait,Nan. Caleb and I are just dating right now. He'll definitely be spending more time here but he'll still have his own apartment."Hanna tried to explain softly.

"But you said dating again, I thought you were going to continue being engaged and stuff."

" Moch, listen. Things have changed drastically. We can't just jump into our old routine. We need time to adjust and see how we all fit. You understand right."

They hadn't expected Nahani to have a whole blueprint of stuff mapped out; It was hard watching her hopes wiped straight off her face. She was a child, an imaginative one at that, but they couldn't promise her something before they would promise it to themselves.

Nahani was obviously disappointed but nodded slightly in agreement and went back to her food.

It was bedtime for Nahani, Hanna had let her stay up later and play on her tablet, because she felt horrible that she hadn't reacted to the news in the manner had been expected.

Now Caleb was making sure to tuck the bookworm in.

"Do you want me to read you a book" Caleb asked as he reached for one.

The little girl just shook her head in disapproval.

"You love bedtime reading. What's up nugget?" Caleb tossed trying to receive any type of response other than a blank stare and silence.

"Are you upset because Han and I aren't getting married like you wanted?" The brown eyed mom continued to inquire.

A little nodded escaped from the little girl.

Caleb sighed and rubbed his neck. "I know Moch, but things will happen when they need to, you just need to be patient. But while you wait we can still make enormous breakfast foods and I can take you to the bookstore and to school and I'll be here a lot more. We need to see what happens first k?"

A small nod and smile appeared which let Caleb breathe. He didn't like when any of his girls where mad at him, made him feel like he couldn't breathe until he figured out what was wrong.

"Uncle Caleb." The little girl hoarsed lowly, it was the most shed said for a few hours.

"Yes my Moch." The taller brunette replied quickly.

"I told a lie." The little girl squeaked.

"Oh that's not good. Do you want to tell me about it."

"I didn't mean too it made sense to everyone else so I just agreed with them."

"And what did you agree to, exactly." Caleb tried to confirm.

"I told them you were my dad. I did the report on you how you take care of me and take me to the bookstore and love me and stuff and my teacher told me that I had a great dad and I tried explaining but it made sense. I ended up just agreeing and I didn't mean to lie. Don't be mad.

In that moment Caleb thought she was so cute, he could relate and he really didn't mind her looking up to him as her dad but he knew Hanna would find out and would be upset if he didn't at least scold her.

"oh moch, I'm not mad, I'm quiet flattered but no matter what people think or however say whatever its never okay to lie. Though if you see me as Uncle Caleb, or dad, or bookstore guy. Wherever you want to go with is ok with me."

"Papa." The little girl whispered half of her face under her pink bed sheet.

"Huh?" the young man questioned.

"I wanna call you Papa" Nahani finished

"Papa, it is then my love. Now goodnight." He kissed her forehead and rose

"Night" The tan girl whispered as she flipped over

"Papa." It was so low he barely heard it as he closed her door, but he knew she said it and it sounded amazing


	10. Chapter 10

_"I don't care about whose DNA has recombined with whose. When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching, they are your family." - Jim butcher_

"Daddy." Nahani sing-songed looking up at Caleb as the dynamic duo walked to parent parking at the school.

"Yes my love." Caleb replied oh so gently.  
He still hadn't gotten used to being called dad and daddy. Three weeks prior she wanted to call him papa, then a couple days later it was 'Paps', which was almost the same thing but she had spent half and hour after dinner explaining to Hanna and Caleb why it was similar oh so different. She stuck with 'paps' for the whole of 24 hours then it was Jupiter. She learned about the planet at school thought that was cool,then I was dude,guy,Opa,Papa, and after about a dozen names she decided on dad and or daddy.

She announced this new name,a week prior. She had yelled it at him as she lunged in his arms, and she hadn't stopped saying it since,she said it anytime she found it fit

"Daddy can you plate me some rice...Thank you for the rice daddy."

"You look nice today daddy, really nice daddy, doesn't daddy look nice Hanna?" It was a bit much at times but it brought so much joy to Caleb, he knew she loved him a lot but for her to see him as her dad was amazing to him.

Hanna was playfully jealous that Nahani had started calling Caleb daddy and still referred to her as Hanna or auntie Han. She understood that maybe was wasn't ready to give away Mona's title,that it was easier to replace Caleb for someone that was never there.

"Where are we going?" Nahani bounced in the backseat

"We are gonna go have an early supper out, then go home." Caleb replied smiling "Aunt Emily is here to visit remember,and her and Hanna have a surprise for you."

"wow a surprise,what type of surprise?" The little girl questioned.

"Well baby girl you'll just have to wait and see" Caleb said as he pulled into the subway parking lot,even with that Nahani would not stop pestering him through the meal and all the way to Hanna apartment. He loved her but he let out a sigh of relief when he pulled into the parking garage.

"Come on then, I have a surprise waiting waiting for me." Nahani exclaimed and she jumped from the car and began to run towards the door.

Caleb laughed at her antics,she was always so joyful, he and Hanna were so lucky to have her, she was always making them laugh and was everything they needed right now.

The two entered the apartment and before he knew it Nahani was in Emily arms, squealing " I missed you soooooo much."

"Daddy told me you have a surprise for me." Nahani yelled from Emily arms

"Daddy?"Emily questioned

"ya ,he kept me guessing in the car and at subway but he wouldn't tell, please just tell me." Nahani explained,oblivious to Emily's curiosity.

Emily realized that Nahani was talking about Caleb,she hadn't seen any of them since a bit before Mona's funeral. Recently Caleb had been coming up in Hanna's conversation a lot and she assumed it was because of Nahani,but now it seemed as if there more to the story.

Emily gave both Hanna and Caleb a knowing would definitely be talking about this later.

"Okay,so you know I have bakery in New jersey. And my mom and I are thinking about opening a bakery here. And its gonna be a special bakery,were gonna have lots and lots of cupcakes,but we need to know what flavors to 's were you come in. Emily explained as she carried the little girl to the bar stool in the kitchen.

" I'm gonna try cupcakes,this is the best day of my life." Nahani jumped ecstatically.

"Yes your are." Emily said as she placed a line of different flavored and colored mini cupcakes. " now you have to tell me which ones like the most can you do that."

"This is the easiest and coolest job ever." Nahani beamed and the adults laughed

An hour and too many cupcakes later, Nahani was chatty and hyper and almost about to jump off the walls. So Caleb suggested they all go to the park, get some fresh and let Nahani take out so energy so she can go straight to bed after.

At the park Emily and Hanna sat on a bench and watched Caleb and Nahani play on the playground

"Hes really good with her." Emily commented

"Ya hes great." Hanna smiled

"And hes good to you too?" She followed up.

"Of course ya,he always has been."

"You know what I'm trying to get at Hanna when did you get back together." Emily spoke gently,forcing Hanna to make eye contact.

" Han,there's being friendly and there's what you two were doing at the house, I was trying to pay attention to that cute little girl and you're sexual tension was extremely distracting.

" When Nani moved in he started spending more time with her and me too and talked kind of and well we fell back into our old ways."

"And all of you are fine?"

"Em I know your doing this because you care. But I promise were fine, Nani knows exactly what's going on, and were going slow. We really care about each other and we'll always put Nani first,and this time were trying to be together, like actually talking,and I'm head overs heels. After what happened with Mona he was our rock and I can't see my life without both of them its amazing.

Emily just smiled and nodded, "A bit two mushy to me but, your happy so its OK."

Both woman laughed and continued to chit chat,with he laughter of shouts of Caleb and Nahani as their background sounds,and the soft fall breeze,everything was great,perfect,it was perfect.

 **Authors note**

I don't even know if anybody reads these,maybe i might just be writing notes to you're reading this and not me,leave a review saying " Hayho."Any who,i just wanted to say that this is the longest time Ive ever taken to write a chapter,but I love this story,Don't wanna add drama and stuff so,maybe next chapter will be next year.


End file.
